criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Get the Finger Out
Get the Finger Out is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth. It is the first case set in the city of Pheadmouth and also the first one to take place in the Irish Valley district. Plot The day after the player's first murder investigation ever in Pheadmouth, the player accompanied Rosamund to head to a big parade on the street as it was Saint Patrick's day then. However, they found a body of local pub owner Ryan Patrick there. Mid-investigation, Faith Patrick, the victim's daughter, got mugged at the street, causing her to be injured. The team then thought that her mugger might be her father's killer. Later, after the team found enough evidence, they arrested businessman Liam O'Carrol for Ryan's murder Upon admitting to the murder, Liam angrily told the team that it was Ryan's fault that he had to kill him. He then explained that he and the victim were good friends when they were young, however, Ryan started to hate Liam after he had caught Liam with Ryan's girlfriend having an affair. Angry about the relationship of his good friend and his girlfriend, Ryan had spread rumors about Liam's company, causing his reputation to fall. Wanting to prevent his business from falling any longer, Liam called Ryan to meet at the parade street and waited for him to be alone there. Liam then grabbed a beer bottle and knocked him out unconsious, and stabbed him around 20 times with a hunting knife. Judge Park Mi-na sentenced him to 25 years in prison without parole. Post-trial, coroner Aiden O'Sullivan informed the team that Ryan's middle finger had gone missing. Aiden then said that it was missing after his autopsy on the victim's body, prompting the team to conclude that someone had snuck into the police station and took the finger. Pheadmouth's mayor Christie Warren then came to the station to congratulate the player on solving Ryan's murder. After the team informed her of the missing finger, she suggested the team to go to the victim's local pub, where they found some documents saying that there was a person called "The Collector", who took body parts from dead people for unknown reasons in 2013. However, "The Collector" still had not been caught. Later, Faith came to the station, telling the team that there was a person sending her a bloody photo of a finger, which (per Camilla Abrego) was the victim's. She then told the team that the blood spread all over the photo was also Ryan's, meaning that the person who sent Faith the photo was "The Collector". Meanwhile, the player met their second partner, detective Ned Davis, who wanted to show them a tour around Pheadmouth. After the team got to Brie Me Up cheese shop, cheese seller Tallulah Shropshire asked the team for help, saying that somebody had stolen her cheese. After searching the cheese shop, the team was able to found out that gang leader Tanner O'Brien was the cheese stealer. He then refused to say anything at first. However, after the team asked profiler Amelie Mayer for help, Tanner explained that he wanted to have Tallulah's special cheese for his mouse. However, he didn't have enough money so he decided to steal them instead. After all the events, the team resolved to continue their investigation into "The Collector". Summary Victim *'Ryan Patrick' (found dead at the street parade) Murder Weapon *'Hunting Knife' Killer *'Liam O'Carrol' Suspects C1Info-LiamO'Carrol.png|Liam O'Carrol C1Info-FaithPatrick.png|Faith Patrick C1Info-IrvinMurphy.png|Irvin Murphy C1Info-TallulahShropshire.png|Tallulah Shropshire C1Info-TannerO'Brien.png|Tanner O'Brien Quasi-suspect(s) C1Quasi-ChristieWarren.png|Christie Warren C1Quasi-NedDavis.png|Ned Davis C1Quasi-AmelieMayer.png|Amelie Mayer Killer's Profile *The killer drinks beer. *The killer eats olives. *The killer drinks green smoothies. *The killer wears a scarf. *The killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Street Parade. (Clues: Broken Painting, Victim’s Body; New Suspect: Liam O'Carrol; Victim identified: Ryan Patrick) *Examine Broken Painting. (Result: Family Portrait Girl) *Examine Unknown Girl. (New Suspect: Faith Patrick) *Ask Faith Patrick about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Faith Patrick identified) *Talk to Liam O'Carrol about his presence at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Street Parade investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Irish Pub) *Investigate Irish Pub. (Prerequisite: Liam interrogated; Clues: Wallet, Trash Can) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (01:00:00; New Suspect: Irvin Murphy) *Talk to Irvin Murphy about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat analyzed) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Hunting Knife) *Analyze Hunting Knife. (01:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Hunting Knife; Attribute: The killer eats olives) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (00:25:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Find out what Tallulah Shropshire wants. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cheese Shop; Profile updated: Tallulah eats olives) *Investigate Cheese Shop. (Prerequisite: Tallulah interrogated; Clues: Medieval Book, Victim's Pocket Knife) *Examine Medieval Book. (Result: Green Liquid) *Analyze Green Liquid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks green smoothies) *Examine Victim's Pocket Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Tanner O'Brien) *Talk to Tanner O'Brien about his blood on the victim's pocket knife. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Profile updated: Tanner drinks beer) *Investigate Irish Pub Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Message) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Restraining Order) *Ask Irvin Murphy why he didn’t get along with the victim. (Prerequisite: Restraining Order restored; Profile updated: Irvin drinks beer, eats olives and drinks green smoothies) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Number) *Analyze Number. (09:00:00) *Talk to Liam O'Carrol about the secret message. (Prerequisite: Number analyzed; Profile updated: Liam drinks beer, eats olives and drinks green smoothies) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Faith about her mugger. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Display Area; Profile updated: Faith drinks beer, eats olives and drinks green smoothies) *Investigate Display Area. (Prerequisite: Faith Interrogated; Clues: Shopping Bags, Torn Paper) *Examine Shopping Bags. (Result: Victim's Diary) *Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance. (09:00:00) *Ask Tanner O'Brein why he vomited on victim's diary. (Prerequisite: Yellow Substance analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Newspaper) *Ask Tallulah Shropshire about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Newspaper restored) *Investigate Parade Float. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Killer's Message, Box) *Examine Killer's Message. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a four-leaf clover brooch) *Examine Box. (Result: Beer Bottle) *Analyze Beer Bottle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Not the Full Shilling (1/6). (No stars) Not the Full Shilling (1/6) *Inform Mayor Christie Warren of the missing body part. (Available after unlocking Not the Full Shilling) *Investigate Irish Pub. (Prerequisite: Christie interrogated; Clue: Faded Documents) *Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (06:00:00) *Ask Faith what happened. (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed; Reward: Irish Green Suit) *Investigate Street Parade. (Prerequisite: Faith interrogated; Clue: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Meet Ned Davis. (Available after unlocking Not the Full Shilling) *Talk to Tallulah what happened. (Prerequisite: Ned interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Cheese Shop. (Prerequisite: Tallulah interrogated; Clue: Tool Box) *Examine Tool Box. (Result: Pocket Knife) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Tanner O B) *Confront Tanner about his cheese stealing. (Prerequisite: Tanner O B decoded) *Ask Amelie for help talking with Tanner. (Prerequisite: Tanner interrogated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime. (No stars) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Irish Valley